unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Alchemist/@comment-33909967-20171209112622
Getting this job is a long and arduous process, so just know that before you get started. Overall you will need (other than what is already on this page) ---- Side note: I'd recommend getting the Treasure Hunter job first, it has appraisal as an expert skill, and search and unlock as favored skills 30k Adventure fame and 30k Trade fame Discover the Pyramids of Giza Search 11, Appraisal 13, Unlock 6, Handicrafts 13 Italian (Talk), Greek (Read), Arabic (Talk & Read) Seal of Salamander (super important and nigh impossible to get without a good plunder or an alchemist friend) ---- You can get the Seal of Salamander through a rank 2 alchemy production using the alchemist's daughter in Alexandria, or through plundering land enemies called "Guyce Gang" (level 15) in the Eastern Mediterranean inner landing zone of Paphos (Famagusta). You will need a separate quest called "Town Dedicated to Goddess of Beauty" from to get into this area. Req- Recognition 1, Archeology 2, Greek, Loc- Venice, Athens, Alexandria, Tunis Adventurers guild Side note: Trade fame is easy, spice with a trade job, or investing a lot of money Side note: Adventure fame is a pain. I discovered all of the ports, then did the Pink Diamond and Yellow Diamond (search/appraisal 12) archive maps. you pick up the pink and yellow maps in London and Amsterdam (separate) then go to the Africa South Coast landing point (both are there) then turn them in in Zanzibar. I was getting 183, and 171 adventure fame per discovery card (with a 50% bonus) and 35 diamonds (trade goods) from each search. With that done we can finally talk about the 6 quests you'll do! Quests ---- Side note: I pulled the next 5 quests from Athens since there are fewer quests to cycle through there. 1- The Request of the Alchemist Req- Italian, Arabic, 5 Mercury Loc- Marseille, Genoa, Naples, Venice, Athens Adventurers guild 2- Anima Mundi (some sites say World Soul) Req- Italian, Arabic Loc- Marseille, Genoa, Naples, Venice, Athens Adventurers guild 3- Mystery of the Kabala Req- Italian, Arabic, Greek Loc- Naples, Venice, Athens, Istanbul, Tunis Adventurers guild 4- A Mysterious Text Req- Arabic, Greek, Search 6, Appraisal 8, Unlock 6, Discover Giza (Hint: Ruins Interior: Giza) Loc- Naples, Venice, Athens, Istanbul, Tunis Adventurers guild 5- The Philosopher's Stone Req- Italian, Search 11, Appraisal 13, 1 Vodka Loc- Naples, Athens, Istanbul, Tunis Adventurers guild At this point, you are ready for your final quest and to get your Alchemist Beginners Card! Yay! Now you will need that 30k Adventure Fame and 30k Trade fame to pull the quest..... OH! and don't forget that elusive Seal of Salamander! ---- Side note: there is another quest option but from everything I've read you need to do this quest first before you can pull that one so I'm ignoring it for those of you who want to know its name: Fostering the Art of Alchemy. 6- Learning from Paracelsus Req- Italian, Handicrafts 13, Seal of Salamander, 3 Mercury, 30k Adventure fame, 30k Trade fame Loc- Alexandria '''MERCHANTS '''guild Reward- Alchemy Beginner's Permit And now you are an Alchemist! Congrats to those that made it this far, and good luck grinding! :)